The Doctor and the Judge
by KESwriter
Summary: Clara and the Eleventh Doctor end up in Manhattan Night Court in the nineteen eighties while being pursued by a rogue sect of Daleks.
1. Chapter 1

Clara and the Eleventh Doctor end up in Manhattan Night Court in the nineteen eighties while being pursued by a rogue sect of Daleks.

If there is anyone from the UK who knows about the show Night Court, drop a review and I'll post your username in the Author's Note section. The show is adorably absurd. This chapter is short, but it would be too long for a one-shot.

The Doctor and the Judge

"We're in New York in the nineteen eighties, Doctor," Clara whispered as they were led out of holding area. "What are we going to do?"

"Just follow my lead," he said in a low tone. "Follow my lead and we should be able to get out of here quickly and back to the TARDIS."

"Is it functional?" she asked.

"We'll see as soon as we're out of here."

"What do we have next Mac?" the judge called out.

"A pair of British nationals," the man said as they appeared before the judge. The dark-skinned man smiled and leaned into blond-haired judge's ear. "John Smith and Clara Oswald. They claim to be spies."

"Spies," he said slowly.

"British intelligence officers!" the Doctor said.

Clara rolled her eyes. This sounded exactly like the sort of plan that would not work.

"What are the charges?" the judge asked.

"Misdemeanor theft of stolen goods," the clerk said.

"Our flight arrived late, and we needed the materials to create a weapon to ward off terror," he said. "I'll pay for all the goods now."

"To the tune one hundred dollars?" the clerk asked.

The Doctor sighed.

The prosecutor with graying dark hair in a three-piece suit leered at them.

"Couldn't the Queen loan you some money?" he said

"The banks in Britain aren't open yet," he said.

"What is the threat?" the Judge asked.

The Doctor slowly approached him.

"That is classified information," he said in a dangerous tone.

"Right," the judge said. "Counselors, would you come forward please?"

Clara and the Doctor took a step back. However, they could hear what they were saying.

"Miss. Sullivan, I can't tell you how to do your job, but might I suggest a psychiatric hold for these two?"

Clara stared daggers at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not convinced they aren't spies, Your Honor," the blond-haired woman said. "He had what looked the identification papers for that of a spy."

"Anyone can print out something on a card and claim it's real," the prosecutor said.

"Then let me see the thing," he said.

The clerk looked at it before passing it to him.

"It is nifty," he said. "Military Intelligence."

The Judge stared it.

"What are you talking about?"

"What?" the prosecutor "It's clear as day."

"What I'm holding is a blank piece of paper."

Clara stared at the Doctor, who looked equally shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Two:

Clara and the Doctor followed the tall, bald bailiff into the judge's chambers. Clara glanced from the bailiff to the Doctor and the Doctor shook his head.

"Genetic anomaly," he whispered.

"This makes no sense," the judge said as he unbuttoned his robe and held the Doctor's ID. "Why is it blank to me?"

"I have no idea your honor," the Doctor said as he entered and then saw the stuffed armadillo. "Awe he's a sweet looking fellow. Does he have a name?"

"Clarence," the judge said with a smile as he sat down.

The Doctor continued to look around and smiled when he saw a fez. He put it on.

"You have fine taste in hats I see," he said.

"Sucking up to the judge won't do you any good," the prosecutor said coldly. "Trust me, I've tried."

The Doctor admired a photo of Mel Torme.

"Ah, the Velvet Fog," he said.

"You're a fan?" the judge asked excitedly.

"Only of the finest music," he said smoothly.

The defense attorney leaned into the prosecutor's ear.

"Clearly you've been approaching it all the wrong way."

The clerk appeared.

"Sir the British consulate has no record of any agents named John Smith or Clara Oswald," he said.

"That's because we're here on a secret mission!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Right," the judge said and turned to Clara. "Miss Oswald I can't help you if I don't know the whole story. Care to fill in the blanks?"

"Your Honor, I think you'd want to send us for psychiatric evaluation if we told you the real story."

"Try us," the judge said. "I can assure you all of us have heard outlandish stories before and nothing surprises us."

Clara glanced at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"He saw through the paper, maybe the truth will work on him."

"Okay," she said. "My name really is Clara Oswald, but I am from the future. The year is Two thousand thirteen where I come from and I travel with the Doctor, an alien from Gallifrey. We were trying to visit Las Vegas again when the TARDIS-our spaceship was struck by a Dalek ship and we ended up here."

The clerk smiled and held his palm out to the prosecutor.

"I told you we'd have another alien claim before the week was up," he said.

"One is human, and they're time-traveling aliens," he said. "I refuse to pay."

"Cheapskate," the clerk said walked over to the judge's side.

"And where is your damaged ship?" the judge asked.

"In a park not far from here," the Doctor said. "It looks like a blue police box, but it is actually a highly sophisticated piece of technology. I just needed a few parts and the replicator isn't working well and I can't waste too much energy when I can find these things on earth."

"You're honor, we mean no harm," Clara said. "Just let us go and we'll be on our way."

There was a crashing sound. Everyone ran to the courtroom to see a pair of what looked like gray pepper-shakers with plungers and lights.

"Daleks!" Clara and the Doctor said together.

"We are here for the Doctor," they said. "Anyone who stands in our way will be EXTERMINATED!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have been nervous about writing this chapter as I am not convinced my Dalek-speak will be accurate. Just trust that I tried my best!

Chapter Three:

"Wait a minute!" the judge shouted. "Who are you?"

"We are the Daleks!" they said in unison. "Anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed!"

They used their lasers to destroy the door to the hall.

"That is your only warning!" they said. "Turn over the Doctor now!"

"Why would I allow that?" the judge asked calmly.

Clara looked to the Doctor. He was pulling the keys off the petrified bailiff. Before she could say anything, he ran off.

"The Doctor is an enemy of the Daleks," they said. "He has committed multiple atrocities against our race. Turn him over now!"

The Daleks began to shake with frustration. Everyone but the judge hid behind the clerk's desk.

"Of all the ways I thought I'd die in Harry Stone's court room," the prosecutor muttered. "This is the third strangest."

"This Doctor person is currently under my jurisdiction," he said. "You have no authority here."

"Your Honor!" Clara screamed.

"I'm fine Miss Oswald," he said staring down the Daleks. "No one who enters my courtroom with threats and gets off easily."

"Who are you to defy us?" the Daleks asked.

"I'm Judge Harry T. Stone," he said firmly. "My authority comes from the United States government to hold judgement over those who commit crime here. The Doctor committed a crime here and you are in no position to assess his innocence. I am!"

Clara gasped. "He's crazy!"

"Crazy brave," the defense attorney whispered.

"The line between crazy and brave is very blurry with Harry Stone," the clerk said.

"Very well _your honor_ ," the Daleks said condescendingly. "What are the charges?"

"Misdemeanor theft and providing a false identity," he said.

"And your decision?"

"In the light of recent evidence, that he is who says he is, I order a fifty-dollar fine and he must pay for the stolen goods."

"Then, he falls under our jurisdiction, the minute he is free," they said delightedly.

"But then I am turning him over to the British authorities for impersonating a law enforcement agent," he said fiercely.

"You try our patience, YOUR HONOR," they said. "You will be DESTROYED!"

"Get down judge!" the Doctor shouted.

The judge did as told, and the Doctor threw a bomb between the Daleks.

The explosion shook the building. When the tremors stopped, everyone looked up to see nothing but a charred spot on the floor.

Clara approached the Doctor and slapped him in the face.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"Of a way to save your lives!" he said.

"Doctor, you left me alone with a pair a Daleks!"

"What are we?" the prosecutor asked. "Chopped liver?"

She glared at them briefly before turning back to the Doctor.

"That was your best idea for a plan? Trust the judge to stall and, and where did you get the materials for a Dalek destroying bomb?"

"The evidence locker," he said. "It turns out we aren't the first interdimensional entities to end up in this court."

The defense attorney swayed slightly.

"I have seen some strange things in Judge Stone's court room, but this is just beyond crazy," she said.

"I know," the Doctor said kindly and took a step back to address them. "America and the rest of the world is not ready to know that aliens exist yet. If you let me wipe your memories, it will be easier on your mental psyche."

"I'd rather think of this as one bad nightmare," the clerk said.

"Can you replace the night with a sexual fantasy of my choice?" the prosecutor asked.

"It has to be simple," the Doctor said.

"No fair," he muttered.

"Just make mine happy," the bailiff said.

"That I can do," the Doctor said.

"Just get rid of it," the defense attorney said.

The judge stared at the Doctor.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not, Judge," he said.

"Okay," he said and turned to the group. "Everyone, form a line in front of the alien with the memory-wiping powers."

"I promise it won't hurt," the Doctor said.

"I guess what you can't remember won't hurt," he said sadly. "Even if you wanted to."

"It is for the best, Judge," he said.

"I know," he said.

Clara watched the Doctor work. The judge was a brave man, but he wasn't ready to know about aliens and that was the sad truth. She made a mental note to never forget him.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Four:

The judge sat in his chambers reviewing case notes. The session had ended an hour ago with less drama than usual and he just felt like being alone.

There was the sound of a cloister bell. Then, out of nowhere a blue box materialized. A man in a bowtie emerged from it.

The judge smiled.

"You let me remember everything," he said.

"You agreed to not tell anyone you knew," he said.

"So why did you let me Doctor?" he asked.

"Because I want you to come and travel with me," he said with a smile.

"In that thing?" he asked.

The Doctor looked mildly offended.

"You should know better than anyone Judge, that a box can hold many secrets."

"I see your point," he said. "And since we're not in session, you can call me Harry."

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to call you Judge. I traveled with a Harry before. He was brave like you and ended up walking away to achieve marvelous things like you will. You'll also know the danger is really serious if I call out your first name."

"So, I'm supposed to walk away from everything to travel with you?" he asked. "And what about Miss Oswald?"

"This spaceship is also a time machine," he said. "Clara is currently teaching. I can have you back here in two minutes after we've traveled months together."

"How far back in time can you go?" he asked.

"All the way," the Doctor said and then looked at his poster. "Or just far enough to meet Jean at one of her famous parties."

"You know Jean?" he asked excited.

"She's a close friend," he said.

"That's incredible! What are we waiting for?" he said getting up and suddenly pausing.

"Why me Doctor?"

"Because, Harry Stone, not many people have the courage to stand up to a pair of Daleks," the Doctor said. "You held firm to your convictions even at the risk of dying for a person you didn't know."

He shrugged.

"I just did what I thought anyone else would do."

"I am a lot older than I look Judge, and I can tell you not many people have the kind of courage and moral fortitude you possess. I think we can do a lot of good together."

"Thanks."

"Then come aboard Judge," he said.

"Wait," he said. "Will I remember any of this?"

"In your dreams that you won't be able to fully verbalize," he said with a sad smile. "Is that enough?"

"I guess," he said with another shrug. "Can we see Harry Houdini perform?"

The Doctor's grin broadened. "Absolutely!"

The Doctor beckoned him in.

"WOW!" the judge yelled as he entered.

…

April 2018

New York City

The Doctor and Clara climbed the hill in the cemetery.

"He traveled with me for three months. During that time, we saw some of the greatest magic acts on earth and elsewhere in the universe. Jean, Jean Harlowe flirted with him and he got to see Mel Torme during his early years.

We also got into some trouble in the universe. We were chased by the usual Cybermen, more Daleks, and some Sontarans. But in the process, we saved countless lives. An intergalactic knighthood was named after him, was offered several government jobs across the galaxy, and two marriage proposals from alien princesses."

"Why'd he decide to stop traveling with you?" she asked.

"He admitted it was fun, but it didn't feel real," the Doctor said. "He also missed his friends and his courtroom where things made a little more sense."

"So, what happened after he left you?"

"It would be a few more years before he and that lovely defense attorney would fall in love. He raised her son from her first marriage as though he were his own and then she gave birth to a daughter with him. The son is a stage magician in Vegas while his daughter presides over Manhattan Night Court."

"Okay, what about the others?" Clara said. "What happened to them."

"The clerk would go on to direct several indie films that never broke big but were well-reviewed nonetheless. He is currently on the shortlist to direct a major superhero film. The prosecutor quit his job to pursue the defense attorney who had been elected to congress. This sent her directly into the judge's arms, while the prosecutor became an effective congressional lobbyist for tax exemptions for charities. He'd marry a competing lobbyist a few years later. The bailiff was abducted by aliens from Jupiter to help them reach high shelves. But don't worry, they sent him back after he expressed home sickness and showed them how to build lower shelves. Then he married and volunteers at rec centers"

Clara stared at him. "Really?"

"I looked ahead at Judge Stone's docket. Things only get stranger in his court. He presided over it for most of his life and was presented several humanitarian awards for his service."

She shook her head. "It still seems sad that he died so young."

They approached the freshly dug grave that was adorned with flowers. The Doctor pulled a fez out and placed it where the headstone would be placed. Clara put some flowers down in front of it.

"Death is a sad thing Clara," the Doctor said. "We learn to live with and through the pain. The thing that brings us peace is the fact that they lived, and they lived well. We can't stay sad when we know that is not what they would have wanted. Judge Harrold T. Stone always had something up his sleeve and a smile that promised fun and kindness. And that how he will be remembered by me."

"Have a laugh on us Judge," the Doctor said.

 _Even a fool knows you can't touch the stars, but it won't keep the wise from trying.  
~Harry Anderson_

R.I.P.

THE END

Thanks Harry. I needed a laugh during a difficult time in my life and I have burned through several seasons of _Night Court_ as a result. Thank you so much.

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this labor of love. Have a good night!


End file.
